


Bro

by Rever_Devon



Series: Itty Bitty [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bingle [implied], Dudes Being Bros, M/M, Pipes - Freeform, bros being dudes, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/pseuds/Rever_Devon
Summary: Metal against metal. Who will win?
Relationships: Bingiplier and Chase Brody, Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: Itty Bitty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bro

**Author's Note:**

> My pipe obsession and some Bing.

“Hey bro!”

“Yeah, dude?”

Bing stopped his skateboard, a raised eyebrow as he waited for Chase to stop rummaging through the trash can.

“Do you know how tough your skin is?”

Bing stared at Chase, confused.

Chase held up one finger, before sticking his hand back to pull a broken pipe put. He struggled a bit in holding the heavy metal.

“If I whack you with this pipe, would it break or you?”

Thousands of outcomes shot through Bing’s head before shrugging.

He didn’t think he would get damaged. Much.

Chase smiled, and he walked over to his friend, pipe held in both hands.

“Okay, bro, ready?”

“Obviously!”

With that response, Chase brough the pipe over his head, before whacking Bing with it.

Everything seemed fine, for just one second, before Bing’s eyes and logo flickered and he crumpled to the ground.

Chase started panicking, and a small worry crawled to the front of his mind.

_I am dead meat._


End file.
